


Short Circuit

by Sashataakheru



Series: Run With The Wolves [3]
Category: Wizzard RPF
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Chains, Community: kink_bingo, D/s, Electricity, Genital Torture, M/M, Restraints, collaring, mutant superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy convinces Rick to come along and play with him, indulging his chain kink in a particularly spectacular manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Circuit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'genital torture' prompt for kink_bingo. [My card is here](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/31556.html).

They were back in that room again. There was a bench in the middle of the room. Roy observed it a little apprehensively, but not out of fear. Rick had been more than a little interested in his experiments, and was willing to play around with him. Roy thought that if he was going to trust anyone to use electricity on him, it'd be Rick.

Rick wandered over to the large chest of chains, restraints and shackles and peered in. "Don't keep me waiting, will you? What kind of chains do you want anyway?"

Roy glanced over at him as he thought. "The thicker ones. Not too big though. There are some smaller ones that fit around - y'know, they're at the bottom, I think. They were last time anyway."

Rick fished around in the chest and found the smaller collection of chains. "Found them. Anything else?"

Roy pulled out the chain collar and walked over to him. "This. It's a collar. Got a nice sharp pain from that one when I touched it last time."

Roy had fixed it back together again, and it sat in Rick's hands as a heavy weight. "Sure thing. You wanna go lie on there already?"

Roy bowed his head a little. "Yes, sir."

He undressed, leaving his clothes by the wall. The bench wasn't that uncomfortable, but it was still pretty solid. He lay there as he waited for Rick to come and restrain him. The anticipation was making him a little hard already, and he tried not to think about it too much.

Rick secured his wrists and ankles with rubber cuffs and tethers in a bid not to electrocute him. Then the chains went on. The cold chain hitting his skin sent shivers up his spine, and there wasn't even any electricity around. The collar around his neck felt heavy, and lying down, it pressed against his throat nicely. That was another thing he liked, having his breathing restricted.

Rick clapped his hands together and Roy watched as sparks appeared. Rick had much better electricity skills than he did. Rick brushed his fingers down Roy's cheek, and the soft tingling felt amazing. He leant down and kissed him while a hand closed around the collar. Roy inhaled sharply as a jolt of pain shot down his spine.

Rick worked down his body, his fingers deftly moving from chain to skin and back again, working him with slowly increasing amounts of electricity. Roy could see the growing sparks coming from his fingers.

It lasted long enough for Roy to feel quite bloody needy by the time Rick turned his attention to his cock. Wrapped in chain, when Rick's fingers caressed the chain, the sharp jolt of pain was nothing but arousing. A slight lick of the head almost had him coming hard, but Rick stopped him, the electricity gone for the moment.

His arousal in check, Roy lifted his head to watch Rick climbing onto the bench between his legs. How he managed to channel electricity through his mouth, Roy couldn't fathom. He wasn't capable of thought at that point anyway as he watched Rick go down on him, sending electricity straight through him. The breath was knocked from him, and the chain around his neck felt like it was about to close off his oesophagus and choke him. He had never felt so amazing before as consciousness threatened to lose out.

That didn't last nearly long enough either. Rick kept good control of his arousal, bringing him up and down, teasing him until he was about to go mad with desire. His body was beginning to ache from the electricity and his constant pulling against his restraints. He'd nearly lost consciousness again from the chain around his neck, but Rick paid attention to that too, and made sure he was still alright. Still, Roy was beginning to feel a headache coming on. Rick's fingers had moved past his cock. Fingering his balls, and even slipping a finger up his arse, Roy wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

What did him was Rick freeing his legs and climbing up on the bench again. Lifted into position, the sensation of a slightly electrified cock pushing inside him brought him over the edge hard. Pain flew up his spine and crashed into his brain, but he didn't care. He had never felt such intense pleasure before, and he rode it out as Rick took his own pleasure.

Roy had never felt so exhausted before as he cleaned up and dressed. Rick made him ground, just to get rid of any excess electricity that was still there. With a hand holding his arm firmly, Rick led him out. Roy was definitely eager to try that again as soon as possible.


End file.
